the fate under the tree
by Namelessness
Summary: their fate started under the tree. will their fate end up at there?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome is sitting under a shady tree when a tennis ball hit her head. She felt very angry until she saw the person who has hit her head with the tennis ball. He is a very handsome boy with a charming smile. He immediately apologized when he saw Kagome so Kagome said nothing because he apologizes.

Then, Sango came. She asks who he is. Kagome shakes her head and suddenly remembers that she was being hit by the tennis ball because of Sango.

Kagome-"Hey, why are you late? Ok ok. Forget it. Let's go to canteen"

Thinking about that boy and his charming smile.

Today is the Fresher' Welcoming day. Kagome is second year now at the university and at the start of the new day at the university they always welcome the freshers and choose for the king and the queen. While Kagome sitting and looking the freshers,

She saw the boy with the charming smile upon the stage. Then Kagome knew that the boy's name is Inuyasha because the announcer announced the freshers' names. Then, the presenters announced that this year's king is Inuyasha and Queen is Kikyo but Kagome doesn't interested who the Queen is. She just stares at Inuyasha.

At the evening, while Kagome is asked by her teacher to move the piles of books to the teachers' room. She accidentally bumped Inuyasha at the way. They didn't look at each other first. They just bent down to pick up the books. After picking up the books when they both look at each other they remembered.

Inuyasha- 'Hi! Do you remember me?'

Kagome- 'AWWW! You are the one who hit me with the tennis ball'

Inuyasha- 'I didn't do that at the purpose'

Kagome- No problem. So, you're this year's king yeah?

Inuyasha- he he

Kagome- Thank you for picking up the books for me.

Inuyasha- That's nothing. So which year are you in?

Kagome- I am in the second year. Class A. If you have difficulties in your lesson come and ask me. Bye. I have to go and put these on my teacher's desk.

Inuyasha- Hey! What is your name?

Kagome- Want to know? Come to my class tomorrow.

Inuyasha – Hey! Hey!

At the night, Inuyasha can't put off that girl's image out of his head. He determined to ask her name.

Tomorrow at the in front of Kagome's class there is Inuyasha who wants to know Kagome's name. When Kagome arrived, at her surprise she sees Inuyasha.

Kagome- You really comes. I thought you won't come.

Inuyasha- ok tell me your name.

Kagome- ok ok my name is Kagome. Satisfied?

They both laughed.

So, days passed and passed. Their friendship gets deeper and deeper. When, Inuyasha doesn't know something about his lesson he goes and ask to Kagome because Kagome is her senior and he gets to know about Kagome's friends who are Sango, Shippou, Miroku and many others.


	2. Chapter 2

29th of January

29th of January

Inuyasha came to Kagome and her friends to give his birthday invitation which is on 1st of February.

1st of February 6:00 p.m

Inuyasha is helping her aunts to move the table. Inuyasha doesn't have mother. His mother is dead because of leukemia so he only has his aunts and his father. He can't work too much because of leukemia which he has from his mother. Then, he goes upstairs to change his clothes. He chooses a simple black shirt and jeans. He wears his favorite adidas walking shoes.

He could wear that expensive things because of his father owns a big hospital and his father is a famous businessman. Then, he goes to the garden to welcome the guests and thinking about why Kagome hasn't come.

At that moment, a beautiful foot wearing black pencil-heeled shoes came into his sight. When he looks up, he sees Kagome in a simple Khaki dress with tying her hair with a pink ribbon. He felt happy and Kagome gives Inuyasha a present which is wrapped in pink wrapping paper. He immediately says thank you to Kagome. Then, Kougo who is Inuyasha's best friend came. At about half past nine, everybody is singing happy birthday song to Inuyasha and he blows candles and wishes. While Inuyasha is wishing Kougo suggests painting the cream on faces. So Inuyasha immediately take a handful of cream and paints on Kougo's face. Then Kougo take a handful of cream and starts to paint to people who is most near to him. When Kougo takes another handful of cream to paint on Kagome's face. Kagome who hates being painted by the cream suddenly runs. When she arrives near the swimming pool, she nearly slips but she was saved because Kougo hugs her from behind who is afraid that Kagome being slipped into the swimming pool. Inuyasha doesn't know why but he felt angry and he wants to be the one who saved Kagome. Kagome then said thank you to Kougo and went to Inuyasha who is looking at Kougo with jealousy.

Kagome- I think it is late now. It is already half past nine. I gotta go or else my mother will be scolding me. Wish you happy birthday. Bye.

She left the party because she felt shy when the people looked at her when she was hugged by Kougo.

At the party, Kougo is thinking about Kagome and then Inuyasha came to Kougo and said that his aunt wants to see Kougo. Inuyasha's family members know Kougo because he once helped Inuyasha when he fainted at the middle of the street.

Kagome whose face is red like a tomato runs back to her house and quickly went into her room and lays her body on her bed thinking about Kougo's warm hug. She writes down what happened today at the party at her red heart-shaped diary.

Next morning, Kagome is waked up by her clock's loud alarm. She quickly changed her clothes and goes off for jogging. At that moment, Inuyasha who felt very sad about yesterday's happening woke up very early and went driving with his BMW racing car around country side.

Inuyasha suddenly feels very tired so he turns back to his house. At the way, he met Kagome who is jogging around the road. So he stopped the car beside Kagome and then he fainted. Kagome doesn't know what to do takes out her hand phone dials to hospital. Then, an ambulance came and sends Inuyasha to hospital. At the way to hospital, Inuyasha suddenly holds Kagome's hand and said

Inuyasha- Mom, please don't leave me alone. Don't you love me anymore? Please don't leave me alone. Please…..

Kagome and then remembered Inuyasha's mother is dead because of leukemia felt sorry for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Three Days Later,

Three Days Later,

Kagome came to hospital with a bunch of Red roses wrapped by Kagome herself. Inuyasha is gazing the windows doesn't know that Kagome has came in. She closed his eyes with her hands. Inuyasha who feels frightened says who are you? Kagome just smile and said with another voice

"Guess". Is it you Kikyo? Kagome who feels very sad released her hand and Inuyasha turns back to look who is the person. He feels very surprised, too. He thought she is Kikyo who is his girlfriend for now. Kagome just smiled and said

Kagome- Do you feel better?

Inuyasha- Yes. Thank you.

He doesn't knows what say so he notices the flowers and said

Inuyasha- Are these for me?

Kagome- AWWW yes I don't know what flowers to choose so I just choose Red Roses.

Kagome lies. She knows that Inuyasha likes Red Roses so she chooses Red Roses. Then, they're both silent for a while until Kougo comes with a basket full with fruits. Kagome immediately stands up and

Kagome- I have to go now. I have tuitions.

Kagome lies again because this time she doesn't wants to get stuck between two boys. Then, she walks out of the room.

Inuyasha- She won't feel disappointed yeah?

Kougo- I don't know why?

Inuyasha- Because when she closed my eyes I answered her that she is Kikyo. So, will she feel disappointed?

Kougo thinks for a while and

Kougo- Hey you haven't care about a girl's feelings like that or you are to Kagome….

Inuyasha- Hey I just wanted to know ok?

Kougo just smiles because he knows Inuyasha very well. He doesn't care a girl's feeling that much. He only considers which he is now dating. When they met outside Inuyasha doesn't care whatever she does or she tells. He only just tell he is not free. When he wants to date, he calls his girlfriend and they date. When he is not dating, he doesn't care his girlfriends so the girls feels angry or sad and breaks with Inuyasha. But Inuyasha doesn't care about that, too. There are many other girls who want to date with him because he is handsome and rich.

A few days past

Inuyasha comes back to home with a bunch of presents and luggage.

After he goes into his house he goes upstairs to go to his own bedroom. He threw himself onto the bed and fell asleep until his hand phone rings. He answers the phone with a sleepy voice.

Inuyasha- Hello.

Kagome- Hi. It is me. Kagome.

When, Inuyasha hears Kagome's voice his immediately opens his eyes and sits on his sofa.

Kagome- I heard you have come out of the hospital.

Inuyasha- Yes.

Kagome- Nothing. I just wanted to know.

Inuyasha- Kagome. Can we meet tomorrow at the school canteen at about 8o'clock.

Kagome- Ok but my class starts at half past eight tomorrow.

Inuyasha- No problem. I only want to talk a few words.

Kagome- Ok take a rest now.


End file.
